Kaze no Kishi
by Zeru-Chan
Summary: After Midna's return to the Twilight Realm, Link is left in confusion. On a ride through the woods, Link is lead by a strange light to another world ruled by evil. Link has no other option than to take the role of Kaze no Kishi, a warrior said to appear in the time of need.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! You may know me as the author of "Who I am" or you may not know me. Anyway, I'm here with a new story called "Kaze no Kishi"! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda but I do own this fanfic, the plot, the OCs and everything else you may not recognize.**

* * *

Clarissa was running for dear life. She was holding a green cloth, warped around a mysterious object, tightly against her chest. She couldn't let them get it. The kingdom's fate was in her hands, literally.

_"Don't ever stop running. No matter how exhausted you are, you can't stop running. Do you understand, Clarissa?"_

"I won't let you down, grandfather," she whispered.

* * *

No one knew why Link had left Ordon Village, not even himself. Maybe he wanted to find a way back to the Twilight Realm, maybe he wanted to collect his thoughts and calm down after seeing his friend disappear to never return. He didn't know. Everything was so confusing.

"I wonder if I'll ever find the answers," the Hylian hero thought aloud. "What do you think, Epona?"

Said mare neighed in reply. Link sighed.

"I wish I still was a wolf, I'd have someone to talk with then."

With a warning, Epona reared back, causing her rider to fall off. Before Link could ask his horse why she'd done that for, he saw a sphere of green light flying before them. It didn't have wings so it couldn't be a fairy nor could it be a tear of light, he had collected them all!

The sphere flew towards the confused boy, stopping just a few inches away from his face.

"What in Farore's green forests are you?," he asked to see if it could speak.

With no word said, the green light hovered away.

"Where are you going?!"

And of course, Link followed it.

* * *

She had been running for hours it seemed. Her feet hurt and she could barely breathe. But she couldn't stop. They couldn't get it. They couldn't!

Clarissa heard the sound of galloping horses. It grew louder for every second. She let out a cry as she tripped on a stone and fell unto the ground. The sound of the galloping horses became louder.

_'I'm sorry, grandfather. I've failed.'_

A tear escaped her amber eyes. The sound suddenly stopped.

"Well, well, seems like we've caught a rat," a voice said, taunting the girl. She looked up.

There on three horses, sat the Three Knights of Narhea. Before her on a black stallion with fiery mane was Sir Xander, the Knight of the Fire. He wore a smirk on his face.

"So you finally decided to stop running, huh?" Clarissa glared at the royal knight in reply.

"We know you have Ensis de Ventus. Give it to us and you will not be harmed in any way."

The bronze haired girl spat at the knight.

"I'd rather die than give Ensis de Ventus to a servant of the Dark Tyrant!" Sir Xander growled and had a murderous look in his eyes.

"You little-"

"Don't harm her! She's just a child!," a feminine voice told the furious Xander. It was none other than Sir Igraine, the Knight of the Earth who despite being female was called 'Sir'.

"A child or not, she's an enemy of the King!"

The third knight, who hadn't said a word, finally opened his mouth.

"I agree with Xander on this one, Igraine. But we cannot harm her; it would make us look bad in the eyes of the people," he said with a calm voice.

While the knights were arguing, Clarissa reached for a nearby stone. She took off the cloth to reveal a beautiful sword with wind markings on the blade. On its golden hilt was a green jewel.

"Oh, Chakra, guardian of Narhea, give us hope once again, let us see the light of day. Send us the prophecied hero of legends and tales," she murmured and raised the stone. The knights finally noticed what she was doing.

"What are you doing?!"

_CRASH!_ The green jewel was in pieces. Three pieces were on the ground while only one remained in the hilt. A strong wind appeared out of nowhere and blew away the three jewel pieces as well as the knights. Clarissa looked up to the sky.

"Please come and save us, Kaze no Kishi," she said before losing consciousness.

* * *

Link ran after the green light. It had led him to a part of the forest he had never seen before. The trees' branches were blocking the sun, only allowing a few rays of sunlight shine through them. The light soon disappeared into the entrance to a cave which was decorated by ancient runes.

The blond hero stopped and looked into the cave. It was as dark as it could be.

"Where is that- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Something pushed him into the cave but instead of falling unto the ground, Link found himself _falling down a pit._

* * *

"Hey, are you alright? Hello! Blondie!" Link woke up to the sound of a high pitched voice. He opened his eyes to see a pair of green, pupiless eyes stare at him. They belonged to a creature, somewhat smaller than Midna's imp form, with silvery skin and green hair. It was dressed in a silver and green, sleeveless dress. A green, glowing aura surrounded the creature.

"W-What are you?," Link asked as he sat up. The creature crossed hers, it was certainly a female, arms.

"How rude to ask of someone's species instead of asking for someone's identity!," the female said offended.

"I-I didn't mean to offend you, Miss. I'm just shocked, that's all. I haven't ever seen something like you before."

The creature calmed down.

"Just what I expected from a Hylian. I'm a Sprite, a Wind Sprite to be exactly, and my name is Sharhia. And you are?"

"Link."

"Hmm... Link... that's a nice name... but I think Viride suits you better," Sharhia said.

The green clothed Hylian looked around to see a forest. It looked just like the part of the woods the green light led him to. The green light...

"Wait a minute, where am I?! Where's that green light?!"

Sharhia once again looked incredibly offended.

"'That green light' happens to be me and you are in the Kingdom of Narhea, a land in another world."

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN YOU GOT ME STUCK IN ANOTHER WORLD?!," Link yelled making Sharhia cover her ears.

"NO NEED TO YELL! I WAS ORDERED TO LEAD YOU HERE!"

The Hylian looked confused at the Wind Sprite. What did she mean by that? Who had ordered her? Why had she been ordered to lead him there? When he voiced his thoughts, Sharhia sighed.

"Sprites are beings created by Chakra, the divine energy-like force that created Narhea. Our purpose is to keep the world in balance, we are guardians so to say. I was told by Chakra to lead you to Narhea. I don't know why though." She suddenly twitched and floated away a few meters from Link.

"Where are you going?!"

The Wind Sprite turned towards the green clothed hero.

"I feel a great source of Wind Chakra and as a Wind Sprite, I must check it out! And _you _are coming with me!"

"What?! I-"

"I was ordered to be your guide and never let you out of my sight! So you're coming with me!"

* * *

**AND I'M DONE WITH CHAPTER ONE! SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY?! TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS! You're going to review, right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to the second chapter of "Kaze no Kishi". I'd like to thank Dino aka UnleashTheDinosaurs for review another one of my stories! Thank you for liking the names I've choosen! And I'm pretty sure Clarissa just destroyed the blade's jewel with a stone. Oh wait, that was a rhetorical question, wasn't it? (I knew it was but I had to write that, sorry)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda but I do own this fanfic, the plot, the ideas, the OCs and Narhea (funny fact, if you take away the "Na" in Narhea, you get Rhea, the name of the Greek god Zeus' mother).**

* * *

Link was running after a green light which earlier had been a strange creature called a Wind Sprite whose name was Sharhia. Despite his protests about following her, he was running after her. The reason? Sharhia had pointed out that Link didn't know anything about Narhea and would probably get lost if he didn't have a guide. She reminded him a bit of Midna; stubborn, somewhat annoying and short. Although Midna was quite tall in her real form.

"What exactly is Wind Chakra?," Link asked the green light while climbing over a fallen tree. "And why do you have to 'check it out'?"

"As I mentioned earlier, Chakra is an energy-like force that created Narhea. That energy exists in everything around you; the air, the water, the trees, the ground, even in me. Since you are from Hyrule, you don't have any Chakra energy inside of you. But anyway, there are different sorts of Chakra energy; Earth Chakra, Fire Chakra, Water Chakra and Wind Chakra. Wind Sprites, like me, are drawn to Wind Chakra, like bees are drawn to honey," the green light answered. Link asked another question.

"You said earlier that Sprites are guardians and keep the world in balance, can you explain that?"

"Weelll~, there are four sorts of Sprites, just like there are four sorts of Chakra energy. Earth Sprites live in forests, caves, mines, mountains and places where there are lots of Earth Chakra. Lakes, springs, rivers and shores are mostly inhabited by Water Sprites that are drawn to Water Chakra. Most Fire Sprites dwell in the Fiery Mountain, a volcano, and locations with large amounts of Fire Chakra. And Wind Sprites are anywhere since the wind and the air exist in more than one place. We are guardians of Narhea due to the fact that we are the only ones that are made out of nothing but Chakra energy and our souls; no flesh or blood. We are the only ones that can truly understand the will of Chakra. The part with keeping the world in balance is somewhat harder to explain. But we keep the world in balance by protecting our residence; Fire Sprites protect the fire, Water Sprites protect the water, Earth Sprites protect the earth and Wind Sprites protect the air. It is as simple as it can be."

"Why are you in your-"

"I'M IN MY LIGHT FORM BECAUSE THIS IS MY ORIGINAL FORM AND BEING IN ANOTHER FORM IS RATHER TIRING AND COULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?!"

The blond teenager did as Sharhia said and continued following her. It felt like hours before they reached their 'destination'.

On the ground was an unconscious girl. She looked around the age of 11. The girl had hair the same shade as bronze, fair skin with freckles, a dark turquoise dress and a black cloak. Beside her on a green cloth was a sword. The sword's blade was decorated with wind like markings and the hilt was of gold. On the hilt was a piece of a green jewel. In the girl's hand was a stone.

"What has happened here?," Link asked. Sharhia, who had switched into her 'imp form', gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Ensis de Ventus! It's destroyed!"

The blonde looked at the Wind Sprite with a confused face.

"Ensis de what?"

The greenette removed her hands from her mouth and clenched them into fists. She paid no attention to Link.

"How dare she destroy one of the Chakra Blades?! Once she wakes up I'll-"

"You're not going to do anything!," Link yelled at her and kneeled besides the unconscious girl. "She may have destroyed Ensis de whatever but she's still a living being! Didn't you say Sprites are guardians? Then act like one for Din's sake!"

* * *

Clarissa opened her eyes slowly. She stared at the sky or rather the branches hiding the sky.

"You're awake." She flinched at the voice.

"No need to be afraid, Miss, I'm not gonna hurt you." Clarissa looked at the one speaking to her. It was a man with somewhat tan skin, blond hair and beast like eyes in the color blue. A green cap was settled on his head and he was smiling gently. Clarissa sat up despite the man's protests. He was wearing a chainmail underneath a green tunic and a sword and shield was on his back. She was too shocked to say anything.

* * *

The girl had woken up and was staring at Link as if she was seeing a Poe.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The girl snapped out of it and nodded.

"What's your name?"

"C-Clarissa, sir."

"My name is Link and please don't call me sir." Without a warning, Sharhia floated towards Clarissa. Their faces were only inches apart.

"Why did you destroy Ensis de Ventus?!" Clarissa looked terrified of the furious Wind Sprite.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but I had to! T-The Knights w-were after m-me and t-they were ordered t-to get E-Ensis de V-Ventus! I h-had no choice b-but to s-shatter the j-jewel!," the turquoise clothed girl stuttered. Sharhia floated away from the amber eyed girl.

"I hate to admit it, but you made the right decision," the Sprite muttered. "I would rather fade than to see Ensis de Ventus in _his_ hands."

"What exactly is Ensis de Ventus?," the confused Hylian asked making the cloaked girl stare at him in shock as if he had just admitted that he didn't know what food was.

"Long ago, Chakra gave the Narheans four swords, each one with the power of one element. Those swords are called the Chakra Blades. The Chakra Blades are wielded by Yōso no Kishi, the Knights of the Elements. The Knights have only one purpose and that is to protect the people of Narhea. Anyone can wield the swords but only the ones who are worthy and chosen by Chakra can use the blades' true power," Sharhia explained and pointed at the sword besides Clarissa. "That's Ensis de Ventus, the Chakra Blade of the Wind."

"But why is the sword here and not with its owner?," the Hylian asked bewildered.

The Wind Sprite sighed.

"When a Knight dies, the sword awaits its next master. But Ensis de Ventus has never claimed a master. The reason is because the Knight of the Wind is said to only appear when Narhea is in grave danger. And right now, Narhea is in danger and that's why _he_ wants it." Sharhia said the word 'he' with pure hatred.

"He?"

"The Ruler of Narhea. He used to be a kind and just king but then he was corrupted. Not many sees him as a king anymore, only a tyrant of darkness. That's why we call him the Dark Tyrant. He fears that the Knight of the Wind will appear and dethrone him, that's why he wants it."

"But why doesn't the Knights do anything to stop him?," Link wondered.

The silver and green female looked completely furious as soon as the Hylian mentioned the Knights.

"Because they are pawns under the Dark Tyrant. They've sworn to follow his every order! They are not worthy of wielding the Chakra Blades!"

"B-But Link is," a quiet voice said. The two persons turned their heads towards the bronze haired girl. She had Ensis de Ventus in her hands.

"He is Kaze no Kishi afterall."

* * *

**Done! Please review and tell me what you think of the story! Oh, and I'm Swedish. Just so you know if I've used the wrong word somewhere.**


End file.
